1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to carrying cases for children and the like, and more particularly, to a portable desk that has a stable working surface and an enclosed storage area.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a wide variety of portable flexible form satchels used today that enable children and young adults to carry personal articles with them. These satchels include tote bags, knapsacks, backpacks and duffel bags. Often these satchels have pockets and divided storage areas to separate articles. The satchels are usually carried using a shoulder strap, a handle, or on a back of a user with a pair of shoulder straps.
Alternatively, there are rigid portable boxes for storing personal items and trays for use as a working surface during transit. One such box is sold under the trade name "The Busy Box" and distributed through a "Miles Kimball.COPYRGT., Summer Edition" mail order catalogue from Oshkosh, Wis. The box is described as a "take-along" box comprising a plastic bin that has a chalkboard on top. The chalkboard slides off the top for access to an inside of the box.
A portable tray sold under the trade name "The Bean Board Lap Desk" is also distributed through the "Miles Kimball.COPYRGT., Summer Edition" mail order catalogue from Oshkosh, Wis. The portable tray comprises a smooth pressed hardboard top that includes a paper/pencil holder and a carrying handle. A fabric bag is filled with plastic beanbag filling and is affixed to the hardboard. A pouch may be placed beneath the hardboard to hold papers.
Another portable tray is sold under the trade name "It's a Puzzle Desk! It's a Lap Tray!" and distributed through a "Joan Cook.COPYRGT., Summer Edition" mail order catalogue out of Peabody, Mass. The Lap Tray includes a polypropylene top surface that has raised edges. A storage compartment is coupled to the top. A soft pillow is coupled to a bottom of the storage compartment.
Still another portable tray is sold under the trade name "Great New Lap Tray" and distributed through the "Joan Cook.COPYRGT., Summer Edition" mail order catalogue out of Peabody, Mass. The Lap Tray comprises a textured plastic tray that has edges on all four sides. A lightweight pillow of poly beads is affixed to a bottom surface of the tray.
A disadvantage of the various satchels is that they are substantially flexible and do not provide a stable working surface. A disadvantage of the cited portable trays and boxes is that they provide a substantially limited storage area. A further disadvantage of portable trays is that there are no means provided to prevent items from moving freely in the storage area, which could cause damage to those items. A further disadvantage of the cited portable trays is that they typically extend parallel to a users lap when placed thereon. Since the laps of children usually extend downwardly, items on the tray tend to roll across and fall off the tray. Yet another disadvantage of the referenced portable trays is that they may slide on a users lap. A still further disadvantage of existing portable trays is that there is not a secure place to store items outside of the storage area.